


Under The Misteltoe (We Fight)

by BumpkinDice



Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Cussing, Failed attempt at Romance, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, So is Izuna, Some Tobirama/Izuna, Tobirama Is A Little Shit, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: It's the winter celebration in Konoha and Hashiram puts up mistletoes to celebrate.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094360
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Under The Misteltoe (We Fight)

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries suck but what's new?
> 
> There are people to blame for this fic. XD
> 
> No beta, we die like shinobi, cold and alone. Life is cruel.

Tobirama smirked behind the cup of tea he was having. Today was Konohas first winter celebration. There have been bumps on the road of this peace. The was developing and constantly faced new issues while overcoming previous. The relationship between the Uchihas and Senju was still delicate but with the additions of other clans like the Hyugas and Sarutobis, it simultaneously helped while adding more on the plates of those running it.    
  
So here they were, celebrating the first winter the village would go through. The streets were decorated with celebratory decor. Hashirama, bless his annoying soul, Tobirama thought to himself, was practically leading the enthusiasm. He even learnt of this plant, a mistletoe, one hung up and when two people were beneath it, they had to kiss. And Hashirama, the complete romantic he was and currently head over heels for a certain Uchiha clan leader, sprung up more than a dozen of them in hopes of acquiring a kiss. It disgusted Tobirama to his cold dead core. He had already had to witness his brother fail at flirting, now he had to go and ruin the celebration for Tobirama. It was fucking tragic.    
  
Walking down the streets, eyes scanning his current surroundings, wondering where his brother had run off too, he saw Madara looking at one of the mistletoes. The confusion on the man's face delighted the pale man and an idea hit him. Clearly he didn't know the meaning. Sometimes Tobirama couldn’t resist messing with helpless prey when he saw opportunity.   
  
He walked up to the man but made sure not to stand under the mistletoe with him. He resisted a smile, knowing Madara would instantly be suspicious. Said man side eyed him, clearly not wanting to be the one to break the silence. Snow softly dropped on them, blending in with Tobiramas white hair meanwhile it was easy to see all the flakes that landed on the black hair of the uchiha.    
  
“My brother set them up. Tradition has it that should two shinobi that stand under it, they must fight. Whoever landing the first punch wins. I guess it’s to test one another. Perhaps to make sure neither are slacking. It’s ridiculous,” He said, huffing then walking away, hiding his smirk.    
  


* * *

  
Madara watched the younger man leave, unsure of what to do with the information he was given. Hashirama was really an oddball but leave it to him to find some dumb thing he no doubt would beg Madara to participate in. And he wouldn’t be able to say no. One look at that stupidly handsome face and he instantly cave. It made him irritated. Izuna was no help in that department, laughing at his misfortune.    
  
He went on with his inspection of the winter celebration, dodging children that ran by him carelessly. He occasionally nodded to folks he recognized, making sure to not be caught under any of those mistletoes. If he fought, it would only be against hashirama. Madara sighed when he heard his name be called out. Embarrassed by the way a group of young girls and boys giggled when Hashirama all but lifted him up and hugged him, he shoved the man away.   
  
“Oh, I have been looking for you everywhere!” Hashirama said, cheerily, cheeks rosy. It was too damn cute and it made Madara upset. Why? He didn’t fully understand.    
  
“Sure you have, let’s go somewhere more private, your yelling has made us the center of attention,” he said, pulling the other man by the arm. He laughed and let himself be led, suggesting they go in a certain direction and Madara rolled with it. When they stopped, Hashirama grinned at him, eyes crinkled in delight. Madara raised a questioning eyebrow. Pointing a finger up above them, Madara looked up and saw it. A mistletoe and he sighed. Well he hadn’t wanted to beat the poor man up this early.    
  
“You know what that means, Ma-” Hashirama said, unable to finish. Madara decked him right in the face, making his whole head turn, body hitting the ground. Stretching his shoulders, he jumped back, ready to defend himself.   
  
“Ow, what was that for!” Hashirama shouted, getting back up, only to jump back himself when Madara released a fireball jutsu. And so they fought, one prepared to win, the other completely confused but unable to resist a god fight. Hashirama always did love their battles, they constantly sparred to this day.   
  


* * *

  
Izuna was confused but stood by while his older brother and the tree man, as he dubbed Hashirama, engaged in some battle in the middle of the village, some villagers betting on who would win, while others cheered on, some ignored it and walked past it all. ‘Idiots’, he thought to himself. They probably got off to their fights, he thought to himself.    
  
With that he bought some dango and left, bored already. That’s when he saw one Tobirama Senju, laughing, actually laughing, no small chuckle or little twitch of lips. It was bizarre and he had to know why.   
  
“What has you all tickled, didn’t know you were capable of finding anything humours,” Izuna said, eating the dango, which he knew would disgust the other man. Tobirama, seeming to be in an actual good mood, ignored the mannerless display.   
  
“I told Madara a lie about these stupid plants my brother hung up, they are called misteltoes. You’re supposed to kiss the person you happen to be under it with. It’s dumb and I sabotaged my brothers plan to kiss yours. Told Madara you fight them instead. Made my fucking month, to be honest,” He said, rather proudly. He started to cackle and it freaked Izuna out. That’s when he noticed a plant above them.    
  
“Oh, you mean that’s a mistletoe?” He said, pointing above them. Tobirama paused and looked up, a frown instantly appearing on his face.   
  
“Ye-” He started before Izuna dove in to steal a kiss. When the Uchiha leaned back, taking one bite from his dango, he winked and walked away. Fucking with people was his favorite past time and well, he couldn’t resist. Tobirama was easy prey after all.    
  


* * *

  
Tobirama stood there, shocked, unable to process what had happened. He brought his fingers to his lips, wondering how he just let his first kiss be stolen. It made his face turn a deep red, almost erasing the markings he had on his face. ‘That bastard’ he thought to himself.    
  
Hashirama was going to pay for this, it was his fault after all. Once Madara was done kicking his ass. He’ll get Izuna later, once he thinks he’s off the hook. They’ll all pay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and kudo, it would be much appreciated. Or berate me. I can take it. What do you guys what next for a fic? I take ideas and thoughts.


End file.
